1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical communication system an endoscope system for performing optical signal communication.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope systems have been used at the time of observing an internal organ of a subject such as a patient in the medical field. The endoscope system includes, for example: an endoscope having a distal end provided with an image sensor, having flexibility and elongate shape, and including an inserting portion to be inserted into a body cavity of the subject; and a processing device connected to the inserting portion via a cable and a connector (connecting portion), and adapted to apply image processing to an in-vivo image imaged by the image sensor and make a display device display the in-vivo image.
In recent years, development has been made on an image sensor having a large number of pixels and enabling observation of a clearer image, and use of such an image sensor having the large number of pixels in an endoscope is considered. Additionally, an inserting portion is demanded to have a smaller diameter, considering ease to introduce the endoscope into the subject. Furthermore, adopting an optical transmission system that transmits a signal by using laser light is also considered also in an endoscope system in order to transmit a signal having large capacity at a high speed between the image sensor and the processing device while achieving the small diameter of the inserting portion (refer to JP 2008-36356 A, for example).